Revelen
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overview "Defend the Weak, Punish the Wicked; Turn Black Hearts to Ash; This Blade Shall Sear the Vile's Eyes." -Radiant's Creed, as written by Rorik the Righteous. Category:Places History Military Foot Soldier: - Armor: Shining bronze plate armor (in the style of the ancient Greeks), Leather boots, Leather gauntlets. - Weapons: Spears, Large bronze shields (No Emblem), short swords (Similar to the gladius), Short fighting knives. Exalted Soldiers: - Armor: Shining silver plate armor (in the style of the ancient greek generals), exalted would use this reflective armor to blind their enemies. - Weapons: Large silver plated shields shined to a mirror like finish, Spears, Javelins, embellished short swords, and embellished fighting knives. Tactics: - Foot Soldiers: Similar to the early Roman or Greek style of fighting. The shield wielders would be in the front of the formation followed behind by the javelin throwers. - Exalted Soldiers: Working in elite squads or to supplement the foot soldiers. When paired with footsoldiers (Depending on the strength of the particular exalted) they would stand in front of the formation and blind the apposing forces, or use their more extensive fighting abilities to spear head a charge or defensive posture. When working in elite squads the most powerful exalted of the group would stand in the center as the rest of the squad extended diagonally from him, forming a "V". The Exalted soldier in the center would then focus his light abilities onto the shields focusing it into a beam. The beam would have enough heat to set ships ablaze and light wooden shields or wooden siege equipment (Not hot enough to burn through metal or melt soldiers, would burn them and cause damage. Could not sustain beam very long or be done multiple times) Politics/Government Economy The economy of Revalen is based primarily on trade. Exporting exotic fruits, grains, foodstuffs, and their exalted would bring them immense wealth. Wealth would be spent on silver imported from Zemyla, Haraqi steel imported from Haraq, and extravagant houses and clothing befitting a Grecian paradise. Many countries would purchase the Revalen exalted to bring light to their crops, allowing them to flourish even in times of darkness. Haraq would purchase a large bulk of their produce, for they had little in their country. It is a rich land, it flourishes from the income of other countries. The military budget is immense, the training, equipping, and nourishing of soldiers is of the utmost importance. The poor were few, many would become soldiers of Lux if possible. There are three main pillars of the country of Revalen, The Army of Lux, the Council of Nobles, and The rich elite. -The Army of Lux are known for their elite training, their military training sets them apart from any other nation. The Higher leaders and the Elite exalted would receive large plots of land and mansions, along with the Pin Of Lux which all must bow to ( other than the Council of Nobles ). Foot soldiers and lower power exalted would mostly stay at military camps, security posts along the borders, and in barracks in the largest cities ( a very desirable position ). When a lower level soldier completed their term of service they would receive a small plot of land. The gratitude of the people is immense for the fighting forces, they would receive great respect from citizens and elders alike. -The Noble Council ( the Ruling Elite of Revelan ) would be treated with immense respect. They would receive the Pin of Lux with a special identifier ( again all must bow, including senior military and exalted ). The council would live in mansions like palaces and be treated like royalty. These exalted leaders would be loved by all and would inspire all with their silver tongues. -The rich elite would mostly be the traders. Those who imported and exported the nations necessities would be immensely wealthy. Farmers with large plots would also be quite rich, having housing for the workers, and large estates. Ship builders of extraordinary caliber would be hired by the military and traders to make some of the greatest sailing vessels in the known world. living near coastal cities they would have large homes and many workers. Powerful exalted would be hired out to other countries to provide sunlight in times of darkness. These exalted would be paid an incredible amount during the dark seasons. Focuses: -Art -Theatre -Architecture -Fighting ( for sport, to be determined ) -Military -Trade - Geography Category:Places